The Wolf Pup and the Lion Cub
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: I am no one. No one has no place in Winterfell. But she is someone and she has a place in King's Landing. What does she have anything to do with me? She's better off dead.
1. Chapter 1

**If AU stands for Alternate Universe than this is an AU. Myrcella gets to keep her pretty face and her ear. **

***PLEASE ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM***

** NO MEAN PEOPLE PLEASE!**

* * *

The_ water looked so inviting_. Thought the young Queen to be as they approached the river.

"We have to hurry, Your Grace." Arianne Martell said to Myrcella.

"My Princess, were we expecting anyone?" Darkstar asked Arianne Martell.

"Only the barge-" Arianne began. She looked at the banners and immediately recognized her father's men.

"Run!" Arianne yelled. They all stopped horses rearing. Myrcella saw Darkstar drew his sword not to fight but to attack her. Myrcella's own horse reared as she fell off. Her horse's head came off completely as Darkstar turned his horse. Run! Myrcella turned and scrambled in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She ran through the trees nearly tripping on her skirts several times. She ducked beneath a fallen log and watched the horse and Darkstar keep going.

"Find her!" Arianne yelled.

Myrcella stayed hidden. They tried to kill her. The little girl tried to breathe quietly and slow her heart down so they wouldn't hear her. But what happens now? The roads are not safe for a girl. Ten year old Myrcella had to think. She had to stay hidden.

After a day, Myrcella assumed the Martells had given up.

_Ser Arys Oakheart failed to protect me. His is a disgrace to the Kingsguard. _Myrcella thought. _But not as much as a disgrace as my own Uncle Jaime. _She went to get water and clean her face when she heard someone. She ducked behind a tree and looked. A girl walked up to the river._ Gods she's ugly. _The girl poured water over her face then it changed. Myrcella blinked. It was so familiar now. How could it have changed?

"Do I know you?" Myrcella asked stepping out from behind the tree.

"No! Go away!" The girl replied.

"You're- you changed your face but now you look like- I saw you in Winterfell. You're Arya Stark."

"I am not!" the girl replied.

"Please help me!"

"Why should I?"

"My mother has gold. Lots of it."

"I don't want gold."

"Please. I have no one else. I am Myrcella of House Baratheon Princess of the Andals and First Men. I can trust no one else. The Martells tried to kill me." Myrcella said desperately.

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" Arya Stark asked.

"If you can get me to Kings Landing, I can get you to Winterfell. Before it's too late." Myrcella said.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am no one. No one has no place in Winterfell._ Arya thought. _But she is someone and she has a place in King's Landing. What does she have anything to do with me? She's better off dead._

"Please. We may have only seen each other twice in our lifetime but- I just don't know what else to do." Myrcella looked like she would cry but didn't. No she wouldn't. Tommen was the one who cried. Tommen was the weak pudgy little boy. Joffrey was the scared, arrogant prick, and Myrcella was the strong one. The women are the strong ones.

"We will have to cut your hair wether or not you want to. Yoren cut mine to escape King's Landing." Arya said. "It is safer to travel as a boy."

"Mother would never approve."

"My mother would never approve of what I did or am doing but My mother is dead. The Freys killed her at her brother's wedding!" Arya wanted to scream.

"I am sorry for your loss." Myrcella said sweetly.

"You're not. Your grand father was responsible for it no doubt."

"My grandfather is not me. I had nothing to do with their murder. I am truly sorry."

_She is nothing like the prick king Joffrey._

"Fine. Apology accepted, butif we travel together, then I am The Lord and you are The Lady."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you obey me." Arya replied.

"I am your princess!"

"I don't care!" Arya replied.

The princess said nothing so Arya continued as they began walking.

"You're Martyn. You are a bastard from Lannisport. Your father was some foreign merchant and your mother was a beautiful whore and you are a woodworker's apprentice that is being sent ahead to King's Landing to negotiate with the current store owner."

"My mother is not a whore and I am not a bastard."

"Say that and they'll rape you first. Just keep to the story and we shouldn't have any issues."

"Who are you then?"

"I am no one." Arya replied.

"You have to be someone. What do I call you?" Myrcella asked.

"No one." Arya turned to her but for a moment Myrcella thought she saw a scarred face of a woman but blinked and it was Arya again before her. Myrcella sensed a dangerous seriousness in Arya's voice and decided it would be best to not ask anymore questions.

They had some trouble along the road which resulted in Arya killing two grown ass men.

"I don't want to have to protect you so take this." Arya said handing Myrcella a dead man's sword.

"It's too heavy." Myrcella complained trying to lift it as it fell on the ground again with a thud.

"Stop complaining. Besides you're holding it wrong. It's a one handed sword." Arya told the Princess.

"That just makes it harder." Myrcella replied.

"Not if you do it right." Arya said correcting Myrcella's grip. The Princess smiled grateful, It did feel more comfortable in her hand and not as heavy.

Arya remembered everything Syrio taught her and she taught Myrcella whom after a few swings began to enjoy it. By the end of the day they were dueling.

"There is only one god. And that god is Death." Arya said dancing around Myrcella through the trees. "And what do we say to Death?"

"Definitely NOT today." Myrcella said swinging around surprising Arya causing her to fall.

The two giggled and talked until the night came. Arya still had her mission to consider so they left as soon as morning rose with the sun.

"What do we have to do in OldTown? We could have gone up BoneWay and kept going north to the Rose Road which would have gotten us to King's Landing in seven days instead of seventy." Myrcella groaned as they sat crouched in an alley outside a tavern in Old Town.

"You seem to complain a lot more when there isn't a septa to tell you not to."

"And you don't?"

"I'm fairly consistent with my complaining no matter who I'm around. Wait here."

In a flash Arya was gone. There were screams and a woman exited the tavern carrying a head by it's hair. She had a hideously scarred face with one red eye and one blue one. She had a streak of green in her matted dirty blonde hair and a lip with a deep gash in her lip and stitched holding it together. She threw the severed head into the square and just as people rushed over, she vanished.

"Ready to go, Marytyn?" Arya asked. Myrcella gasped whipping around, her heart racing. The scarred woman looked just like the one she thought she saw Arya was once-

"What did you do in the tavern?" Myrcella demanded.

"I just got some bread. Want some?" Arya asked tearing off a piece.

Myrcella looked at the Stark girl curiously then brushed it off. Sorcery doesn't exist. It's all just my imagination. I am just hungry.

That night they made camp ten miles out of old town on their way to Highgarden. They slept under a tree. They looked up and pointed out faces in the stars then Myrcella said she was going to sleep. Once the Princess's breathing was slow enough, Arya too rolled over.

"Polliver. Raff the Sweetling. Dunsen. Ser Illyn. Ser Meryn. Queen Cersei. Valar Morghulis." She whispered before finally closing her eyes.

"Valar Morghulis." Myrcella repeated in a whisper listening, still awake. _What does that mean?_

Arya didn't hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Roseroad was crowded so Princess Myrcella and Arya walked through the trees about twenty feet from it following the sound of the merchants.

"I think we should bypass Highgarden and stick to the Roseroad. It will be faster." Myrcella suggested.

"No we have to stop at Highgarden." Arya replied. "For food."

"We have enough food." Myrcella replied irritated."

"There's someone I need to speak to at Highgarden."

"Who could you possibly need to speak to at Highgarden?"

There was a momentary silence. Myrcella turned and saw a hideously scarred face with one red eye and one blue. There was a deep gash on her lip and stitches barely holding it together. There was a streak of green in her matted dirty blonde hair. Her voice was similar to the Others from the scary stories Uncle Jaime told her. It sounded like breaking ice.

"Don't ask questions." The scarred woman said coldly. Myrcella blinked again and her friend had returned.

"You alright?" Arya asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Myrcella lied looking down.

* * *

Highgarden was in sight. "Here's a gold dragon. We need bread and more water or wine. Whatever. Just refill the supplies. We will meet on the Roseroad to King's Landing by sundown." Arya said handing her a coin. Myrcella looked at the gold coin. Fuck the supplies. Myrcella followed Arya.

The Stark girl ran fast and silent. She was just as noticeable as a subtle wind. In a blink of an eye, in place of the Stark Girl was the frightening old woman.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, you're not supposed to-" A guard began to say as a dart hit him in the ear and he died from a poison that filled his body much too fast. Myrcella had to follow. They were in the castle now. A different woman walked with long beautiful chestnut hair in a beautiful western design. She was in silk robes and walked with a mysterious gait. The woman encountered a knight.

"Where is Garth Tyrell?" the woman asked with a knife to the man's throat.

"In his study!" The man in panick. Still his throat was slashed and then the woman in silks walked off quickly.

Myrcella followed the woman in silk to the edge of the village. About six minutes later, the bells of the city were ringing for Garth Tyrell.

Myrcella was frightened. The Princess reached out to the woman in silk whipping her around. "WHO ARE YOU?" The woman turned, but it was just Arya.

"SHUT UP!" Arya said covering her mouth and dragging the princess into an alleyway. Myrcella realized she was sobbing.

"I followed you. I saw you kill those guards. And going into that study. Who are you? Why are you doing this and how do you change your face?"

"It's as easy as changing my name. Valar Morghulis." Arya hit Myrcella on the head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The birds were chirping. The sun was up. Myrcella blinked but saw nothing. She felt her eyes blink again. They were open but she couldn't see a thing.

"ARYA?!" She screamed. She felt her face get slapped as she fell back bracing herself against something. What would she fall on? A rose bush of thorns, a tree? A rock? A river? Just ground. Myrcella let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" Myrcella demanded.

"Sh! Shut up Martyn. Remember. I told you to call me Arry. And I blinded you for blatantly disobeying me."

"I am your princess! You should be obeying me."

"Keep saying I am the princess and you're gonna get yourself raped and beaten then held ransom for all the gold of Casterly Rock and all of Westeros knows your mum will pay it." Arya replied. "Get up. We have to keep going." Arya took Myrcella's hand helping her to stand.

"How am I supposed to walk if I can't see where I am going?" Myrcella asked irritably.

"Listen." Arya said stopping abruptly. "Listen to the birds. Listen to the trees."

"It's all just normal sounds to me."

"Listen harder. There's an echo in the breeze. Has far is the river?" Arya asked.

"I don't hear a-"

"Shut up." Arya snapped. They stopped and listened. Sure enough there was a river but it was far.

"We're headed in that direction." Arya said firmly.

* * *

Later in the day they stopped to eat a small amount of bread and wine.

"Mother only let us have one cup at feasts. But it wasn't fair. Joffrey always got as much as he pleased." Myrcella said as they sat eating.

"Father tried to make the same rule but obviously I never listened." Arya replied sipping her wine. Arya looked up at the Blind Princess. "What region is this wine from?"

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't the experience to-" Myrcella began setting the small tin cup down in the grass.

"Smell it."

"That won't help-"

"Just smell it? I'm sure your septa taught you about the lands of westeros. The different regions. What they're like."

Myrcella raised the tin cup to her nose and sniffed. "It's king of salty, but kind of sweet. But it's been soiled by something. Sand maybe. Is it from Dorne?"

"That is right. Your brain always lies. Your eyes don't always see what is right but your other senses might. Eventually you'll be a master without your sight." Arya said. _Syrio said the eyes always saw the truth. He obviously has never been blinded by the House of Black and White. _

"Are you going to keep me blind all the way to Kings Landing?" Myrcella asked changing the subject.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then yes." Myrcella sighed and took another swallow of the Dornish wine."

* * *

That night Arya pulled the sleeping princess onto a cart and veered off the Roseroad and headed north and west to Casterly Rock.

The scarred woman with the green streak in her matted dirty blonde hair, and a cut lip held closed by a bad stitch crept into massive keep where the Lord of Darry was visiting his father Ser Kevan Lannister before Ser Kevan Lannister left for King's Landing. With one blue eye and one red she searched for the one who was nearly dead.

"It is a mercy." The scarred woman said to Lancel Lannister who was sickly and depressed lying in bed as she slid the knife between the ribs in his chest.

* * *

Myrcella woke to the sound waves crashing against rocky shores. Carts rolled back and forth. Drunks and radicals were clashing swords. The smell of fish, feces and other foul things made the air stink.

This place was too noisy and crowded to be anywhere along the Roseroad.

"We've taken another detour, haven't we? To Lannisport." Myrcella asked Arya. She knew of Lannisport from the stories her mother told her.

"Good guess. You're right."

"Mum use to complain how she hated the city in the day but had fun sneaking out at night."

"Did you ever sneak out of the Red Keep?"

"Never."

"That's a lie."

"How could you know?"

"I know everything."

"Liar."

"Listen."

"What now?"

"My heartbeat." Arya put Myrcella's hand to her own neck. "Not lying. Your own-" Myrcella's heart was beating faster than Arya's. "Lying. So tell me everything."

"Tommen wanted to get a toy he saw when we ventured out one time. It was a doll of some sort but mother said no so I offered to take him once everyone was asleep so we went. Just the two of us dressed in peasant clothes with dirt on our faces. And no shoes covering our toes." Myrcella sighed missing her brother. "Of course I'm sure you already know because you know everything."

"Okay I lied but I am just good at lying. I've been made to lie. I don't know everything but I can tell when others lie. Every night we'll play a game. We will each tell a lie and a truth and the other person has to guess the lie and the truth. It's a dangerous world and being able to lie, believe it or not, will help you." Arya said.

"Thank you." Myrcella said softly.

"For what?"

"For helping me." If you hadn't find me I'd be killed. Or worse."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who found me." Arya replied.

"But it was you who didn't abandon me." Myrcella added.

The bells of Lannisport began ringing.

"What has happened? Is the city under siege?" Myrcella asked turning towards the direction of the tower.

"No." Arya replied.

"Di'n't you hear? The Lord Lannister of Darry is dead!" Peasant boy passing yelled at them.

"There's a Lannister Lord of Darry?" Myrcella asked.

"Lancel Lannister. Ser Kevan's eldest son! Cousin to the Regent Queen!" the boy yelled. Myrcella ran after him.

"Wait!" Myrcella called.

"Martyn! Step!" Arya yelled as Myrcella ran up the steps.

"Why are you following me?" The boy asked stopping.

"Tell me more!" Myrcella begged out of breath.

"I'm not a high born. I've already told all I know. Go away." the boy said turning sour. He pushed Myrcella. She punched him.

"Rotten kids!" An old woman said hitting them all with a broom stick.

"Run!" Arya yelled. They ran to the edge of the road. The beginning of the Goldroad? No. It was less busy. The Riverroad. they diverged from the path and hid in some trees by a shallow pool fed by a small stream.

"Stay here. I have to go back."

"Why?"

"He knows too much."

"He knows nothing. He's just an orphan boy."

"He saw us. He saw you."

"Nobody knows what Myrcella looks like. Especially now. Even I don't know what I look like." Myrcella said sitting down dipping her sore feet in the water. They were a little bloody from running. The water stung a little but it didn't matter. Arya said nothing but Myrcella could tell she was still there contemplating wether or not to kill the peasant boy. She heard her companion's breathing. Her heart was still beating.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Myrcella said finally referring to the one the bells rang for.

"It was a mercy." Arya explained.

"Death is so final when life is so full of so many possibilities. That is what Uncle Tyrion said when your brother was unconscious and Uncle Jaime said it would be mercy to kill him."

"Jaime Lannister wanted Bran dead?" Myrcella could tell Arya was upset.

"It all makes sense."

"What does?" Myrcella asked turning on her rock taking her feet out of the water and setting them on the ground.

"I never liked the queen but I never thought she would be-"

"What? Tell me what you're thinking."

"You're a bastard. On the day of the hunt, Bran couldn't go because he was too young. Even Robb and Jon couldn't go. Why didn't Jaime Lannister go? He is a knight of the Kingsguard. Why wouldn't he want to be with the king?"

"The Kingsguard also protects the queen." Myrcella explained.

"But they weren't in the castle. Neither of them. Bran went climbing so he wasn't at the castle either. And father was always reading books about the Great Houses when we were in King's Landing and- You're a bastard." Arya finished.

"What?"

"I'll be back later." Arya said taking off. No doubt to kill the orphan boy.

So Mother vanished with Uncle Jaime in Winterfell. Bran never falls but he fell from that tower. No not fell. He had to be pushed. By Uncle Jaime? Impossible. Uncle Jaime has never wished anyone ill will but- if something happened, something they didn't want anyone to know- and Mother hated Eddard Stark- and I don't know why. I thought he was rather kind. And they said he was a traitor and took hhis head after he claimed Joffrey wasn't the rightful heir and- Stannis Baratheon. And Renly Baratheon. And Balon Greyjoy and Robb Stark. Ugh! The War of the Five Kings. I should have never snuck into Grand Maester Pycelle's study. I should have never read all those raven scrolls. I could leave Arya to worry about all this. But why would Uncle Jaime want Bran dead? Why did Joff take Ned's Head? We're bastards- of incest.

* * *

When Arya returned, both girls said nothing. They walked along the River Road headed North. They were headed away from King's Landing now, but for some reason Myrcella knew Arya would keep her word even though she was so good at lying. _If Arya wanted to kill me, she would have done so already. Besides I am not part of the list she whisperes every night. But there is a time and place for everything. Or maybe someone else will kill me just for being my parent's offspring. I am blind but even I can see death is everywhere. Why aren't I worried? _Myrcella thought as they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

"The log." Arya said picking the grass.

"That way." Myrcella said pointing to her left.

"How far?"

"Six feet."

"And the creek?"

"Inches beyond that."

"What about me?"

"Two feet before me."

"Good. So let's practice your marksmanship." Arya said staring up with a bow and arrow. She hit a tree. "Split the arrow." Arya said.

Myrcella had to listen to where the arrow hit. She took the bow and an arrow and aimed and loosed then heard the first arrow split and splinter.

"Again."

"Someone's out there." Myrcella stopped and listened. There were foot steps around them. Arya drew Needle as Myrcella bent down. She set down the bow and arrow and picked up her sword and dagger they had previously stolen off from a dead man. The twigs cracked.

All at once swords clashed a man a man half daft smashed his own head into a tree. Myrcella and Arya twirled around them with their back's to each other slashing open a couple more men who fell dead into the stream.

"Lovely."Arya commented looking at the blood stained water running down stream.

"Wash your face." Arya said to Myrcella guiding her to a clearing just upstream from the blood.

"Do they have any banners or sigils?" Myrcella asked.

"Let me check." Arya said. "A sun with a spear through it. That's the stupidest sigil ever.

"Sunspear? They're Martells. Of Dorne." Myrcella said.

"Do you remember everything your septa taught you?"

"I had to."

"Of course."

"Do you think they were looking for you?"

"Probably. But I can't trust anyone after what Darkstar tried to do to me. Princess Arianne should have chosen her companions more carefully." Myrcella sighed looking at the bodies.

"Let's start walking before people noticed the bloodstained river and come snooping." Myrcella suggested walking away from the puddles listening to the echoes and sounds of the birds and stream moving slowly but steady to make sure she didn't fall.

"You learned fast." Arya commented after a while. Myrcella was learning fast. She was already to walk blind as easily as if she could see. "And it's not even like you're in a castle or a temple. The world is always changing so they're a nothing to memorize. No stair steps or anything."

"We're you ever blind?" Myrcella asked curiously as she stepped up and walked along balancing on a log with her eyes closed. She saw no use to them open if they needn't be.

"Yes."

"Where?" Myrcella asked.

Arya said nothing.

"Is it where you learned to change your face? As easily as a man changes name?" Myrcella asked.

"I'm going to have to hit you again if you don't stop talking." Arya growled getting irritated. No. I cannot reveal my secrets.

"Try me." Myrcella said jumping off the log landing in front of Arya. They clashed swords and then chased each other.

Myrcella heard the whip of Needle trying to strike her and deflected everything. She studied the stance.

"I may not be a swordsman but it seems you're doing a water dance." Myrcella commented.

"How would you know the difference between a water dance and a sword fighting stance? I never thought your mother would never-"

"She didn't. Tommen taught me. He didn't like sword fighting."

"That fat little boy?"

"That fat little boy is the current King of Westeros."

"I have no king." Arya replied.

"Spoken like someone from the Free Cities." Myrcella said. "Could it be you trained in Braavos?" Myrcella asked.

Arya twisted Myrcella's arm with a sickening crack then held her close.

Myrcella cried out in pain as the shoulder joint temporarily was displaced.

"Yes I was trained in Bravos in the House of Black and White. I am sworn to never leave unless I carry out certain tasks for Him of Many Faces. Valar Morghulis." Arya whispered dangerously in the Princess's ear.

"Valar Dohaeris-" Myrcella replied automatically.

"How do you know?"

"You talk in your sleep." Myrcella managed to say through seething teeth. Arya snapped the princess's arm back into place. The princess left her arm limp feeling too much pain to move it.

"Don't ask any more questions or I'll have to kill you." Arya growled dangerously.


End file.
